


Loopholes

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt!Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Sam never really thought Gabriel was dead. He kept praying, trying to get an answer. The only place he sees Gabriel though, is in his dreams. But Gabriel is telling him to keep praying, only not to Gabriel...This was supposed to be a oneshot.... I wrote it in one day, but.... Well. It just kept growing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow the lyrics to Live’s ‘the Distance’ triggered my Muse, so I added them where I thought they fit.
> 
> Underlined Italics is said lyrics  
> Bold is emphasised  
> Italics is thoughts or prayers  
> Bold Italics is dreams

_Let him come into the city,_   
_Let him find his lucky penny,_   
_Let him put it in his pocket and shake it all around._

Even though they had seen the DVD with Gabriel’s final message, Sam still had hopes. He still regarded any ‘weird, even for Hunters’ case with hope in his heart. He once voiced those hopes to Dean, only to get that sympathic look and a sad: “I know you hope he survived, Sam, but what are the odds? He went up against **Lucifer**. Even a wily Trickster slash Archangel like him had slim chances.”

So, Sam never mentioned Gabriel to Dean again.  
Instead he prayed to the Archangel in silence.  
_‘Gabriel, Messenger of God. Hear me, please. Please be there. I’m so sorry we got you hurt... but please, just be ok. I keep trying to catch Trickster cases, just so we can meet again. Just so I can see with my own eyes that you’re ok.’_  
He felt so guilty about leaving the angel alone to fight his big brother.

*****  
_I’ve been to pretty buildings,_  
_All in search of you._  
_I have lit all the candles,_  
_And sat in all the pews._

After a few months, Sam began to think his prayers simply didn’t come through, because Gabriel must be weak and Sam wasn’t praying in church. The residual belief in there had to give prayers an extra boost, right?  
So, whenever he could, Sam would sneak to the nearest church. Baptist, Presbeterian, Catholic, Protestant... didn’t matter.

He’d go in, bow his head reverantly, dip his fingers in the Holy water and make a cross, or light a candle, or whatever was appropriate in that particular church, then sink in one of the abysmally hard pews and pray.  
His prayers didn’t vary much in the beginning. He never stopped feeling guilty, even though Gabriel had hurt him more than anything, until Lucifer got him in the cage.  
Not counting the 18 months, he had run around Soulless, Sam dilligently kept up his visits to houses of worship.

Steadily though, his prayers wandered off into more conversation like things.  
_‘Gabriel, it’s Sam Winchester. Look, I know we were dicks, ok, but your brother Castiël, the guy who got Dean out of Hell, he is acting weird. Raphael is still opting for the Apocalypse, and Cas tries to stop him, but I’m afraid he is getting out of line. We could use your Trickster mind to try and diffuse things.’_  
But for all his bruised knees, Sam got bupkis.

*****  
_The desert had been done before,_  
_But I didn’t even care._  
_I got sand in both my shoes_  
_And scorpions in my hair._

The world kept falling apart, and the Winchester brothers and Cas kept patching her up.  
Sam got tougher, hardened by all the things that happened to him, the disappointments that kept hitting.  
But he never gave up on trying to find Gabriel. His guilt lessened a bit. Logically, he knew Gabriel couldn’t be alive, but on the other hand, the guy **had** eluded Heaven for centuries.

Researching Tricksters, Sam ended up visiting Native American Holy Grounds.  
He sat there on his knees and prayed, not to Gabriel, but to Loki, Coyote, Anansi, Reynard, whichever trickstergod he could think of.  
Dean was still not aware of Sam’s proclivity to haunt sacred sites.  
At times he would wonder aloud how his big galoot of a brother got such sandy shoes from a trip to the library, or how it was possible to get grass or pineneedle stains on your jeans, reading a book.  
Sam just shrugged and ignored him.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

_ I found that, oh the distance is not do-able, _  
_ In these bodies of clay my brother. _  
_ Oh, the distance makes me uncomfortable. _  
_ Guess it’s natural to feel this way. _  
_ Let’s hold out for something sweeter. _  
_ Spread your wings and fly _

Slumped over the thick volume om Japanese Kitsunes, Sam slept.  
His hair had fallen over his face, and he was snoring lightly, making it flutter on every breath.  
His mind full of the info on the Japanese version of Tricksters, Sam dreamed.

 _**“Sammy... Hey, Sam. Come on, Samshine... look at me!”** _  
_**Sam sat up, unsticking his cheek from the parchment.** _  
_**“What? Who’s there?” he mumbled as he turned his head around.** _  
_**His breath stuck in his throat and his eyes grew wide as they took in the shorter man with the mischievous, golden eyes.** _  
_**“Gabriel?! What the Hell? You’re alive?”** _

_**The guy snapped his fingers and a sucker appeared.** _  
_**“Barely, Sammich. But, I have to say: Thanks.”** _  
_**Blinking, Sam turned fully, facing the Archangel.** _  
_**“For what?” he asked, kind of taken aback.** _  
_**Gabriel walked over, and pulled up another chair to sit directly opposite Sam.** _  
_**“Keeping up your search, keeping up the prayers.”** _  
_**He leaned over, elbows on his knees.** _

_**“The ones to Gabriel, those get blocked, Sammoose, but you, you smart man, you prayed to my aliases. He doesn’t know, so he didn’t include them in the warding. And like any demigod, my power increases with prayers.”** _  
_**Gabriel winked and a smirk lit up his handsome face.** _  
_**“So... keep that up, bucko. You’re my beacon of light right now.”** _  
_**He got to his feet and pressed a swift kiss to Sam’s hair.** _

_**Ignoring the blush that crept up his cheeks, Sam reached out and caught the green sleeve.** _  
_**“Wait! Gab... Loki! Where are you? Who’s blocking prayers to Gabriel? And why, after all these years, do you finally come here?”** _  
_**Gabriel smiled proudly, then sighed.** _  
_**“Can’t tell you the first two, my Samshine. Warding. But... your prayers to me finally gave me enough power to dreamwalk. So... time to wake up, pretty Sammy. And don’t forget about me.”** _  
_**With a shrug he pulled free and the sound of his wings echoed through the room.** _

With a particularly loud snore, Sam shot upright.  
“Loki?” he tried, scanning the Bunker library.  
No answer, and Sam bit his lip.  
His stomach was churning.  
On the one hand it was full of butterflies, because... Gabriel had kissed him!  
Only on the head, that was true, but the sweet gesture had Sam blushing.  
On the other hand, worry was clawing through Sam.  
It seemed Gabriel was in a **lot** of trouble.  
“Cas!” Sam called, stalking from the library.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

_My car became my church_   
_And I the worshipper of silence there._   
_In a moment peace came over me_   
_And the one who was beating my heart appeared._

Sam was antsy, making Dean snap at him to: “Go on a grocery run and don’t come back until whatever is eating you, is out of your system!”  
So Sam lifted the keys to the Impala from their hook and drove out of the Bunker.  
On the one off chance that his dream was indeed more than just a dream, Sam had prayed to Loki every night.  
For help with his research, he had turned to Cas.  
Cas had explained Pagan Gods to him, and how they got their power.  
Prayers, belief, offerings, they all boosted their battery. Even more so, if there was an artefact or even an item belonging to the God that could channel the power.

Researching artefacts and items connected to Loki, Sam had come up depressingly empty handed.  
True, there were a lot of masks, representing Loki, but they were all in Norway, or Sweden.  
Somehow, Sam did not believe a simple picture of a mask would suffice.  
As for items... the only thing Sam could find that got linked to Loki, was a sword, Lævateinn, which was supposedly being guarded by Surt, a fire giant, living in Muspelheim.  
Sam figured he would have little chance of getting his hands on that.

Looking around, Sam noticed he was almost in Bartlett, Nebraska by now. He would need to stop over, take a breather, and drive back, before Dean sent out the hounds.  
He turned onto the Old State Highway and pulled over on the shoulder.  
His eyes were stinging and he felt a fatigue he hadn’t felt in ages.  
Somehow he was beat from just a three hour drive.  
He got comfortable on the backseat and closed his eyes.

_**“Aw. Look at you, Samshine... you’re cute when you’re sleeping.”** _   
_**Sam opened one of his hazel eyes and smiled.** _   
_**“Hey there, Loki.” he said, voice sleeprough.** _   
_**Gabriel sat in the front seat of the Impala, and shivered.** _   
_**“Ooh. Sexy voice, Sammoose.”** _

_**Cheeks flaming, Sam sat up a bit.** _   
_**“Thanks for the prayers, Sammich. You really pray loudly. Happy to find me alive, are you?”** _   
_**Sam sighed. There was no way he was imagining this. The level of sass in this guy was beyond imagination.** _   
_**“Yeah. I kinda am, Loki. Listen... I’m sorry, ok? I never wanted you hurt.”** _   
_**Gabriel smirked, disbelief clear from his tilted head.** _   
_**“Right. You just simply forgot ‘Mystery Spot’... not buying it, Sam-I-am.” he snarked.** _

_**Sam rolled his shoulders at the name, but he considered the remark carefully.** _   
_**“Forgotten it? Never. Forgiven... Yeah I actually have. It wasn’t easy, and I had issues with Dean leaving for ages. I still hate Asia with a passion, and sometimes I still have nightmares about it, but I see why you did it. I get your drive.”** _   
_**Gabriel’s headtilt changed from sceptic to questioning.** _   
_**“You’re serious? You forgive me all that crap?”** _   
_**Sam put a hand on Gabriel’s arm, ignoring the tingles he felt.** _   
_**“Yes. Now... how can I get you powered up even better?”** _   
_**Gabriel’s face softened.** _   
_**“You really care, huh, Samshine? Imagine that...”** _   
_**He put his hand over Sam’s, and squeezed softly.** _   
_**“Thanks, Sugarbear. I... I never thought you would...”** _   
_**Sam bit his lip, trying to keep the butterflies down.** _   
_**“Loki... tell me.”** _   
_**Gabriel smiled, quickly raised Sam’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingers.** _

_**“You’re on the right track, Sammich. Lævateinn is key. It’s not so much of a sword though... try and find the meaning of its name, and work from that.”** _   
_**Sam’s heart had made a bid for freedom through his esophagus when he felt those soft lips on his knuckles.** _   
_**A bit breathless, he swallowed as he stared into those golden eyes.** _   
_**“Can’t you be more specific?”** _   
_**The sunshine-through-whiskey eyes grew sad and Gabriel blinked slowly.** _   
_**“Sorry, Samshine... gotta go now. Please... don’t give up on me.”** _   
_**Heart clenching, Sam grabbed at their hands, only to grab just his own.** _   
_**Gabriel was gone.** _

Waking up, Sam gasped. His cheeks were wet, and his heart ached.  
“Gabriel...” he whispered.  
The feeling that the Archangel was in serious crap got stronger.  
“Lævateinn...” Sam breathed as he slid back behind the wheel.  
He drove back to the Bunker and his research, determined to get to Gabriel.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

“Sam... I’m a bit worried about you.”  
Sam tore his eyes from his laptop and glanced up at Cas.  
“Why?” he rasped out, voice hoarse with disuse.  
Crossing his arms and rolling his deep blue eyes, Cas sent him a grade A bitchface.  
“You are not taking care of yourself. Dean tells me you’re preoccupied during hunts, you hole yourself in here as soon as you get back, and it seems you do not eat or sleep enough.”

Sam rubbed his mouth.  
He did not want Cas to know about his dreams. Not yet. Not until he had found something that could help Gabriel.  
But he could try and get help in another way...  
“Cas... what do you know about Lævateinn?”

Cas tilted his head in that questioning way he had, and Sam’s heart clenched at how much it looked like Gabe’s tilt.  
“Loki’s sword? Why would you even look for that?”  
Sam shook his head, long hair swishing from cheek to cheek.  
“I’m not really looking for the sword. It’s supposed to be guarded by a fire giant in Muspelheim. Not even trying to go there. More... the name. It seems to have a different meaning?”  
Sitting down, Cas looked at the site Sam was visiting.

“That’s a... comicbook fansite...” he commented.  
Sam scoffed and sighed.  
“I know. I’m actually grasping for straws here, Cas.”  
Cas leaned back.  
“Well, if you translate the ancient Norse, the name means ‘damage twig’.”  
Sam frowned at that.  
“Are you sure? I thought it was wounding wand, which is equally weird to me.”

Warming up to the subject, Cas smiled.  
“A little twig can hurt, Sam. Remember the legend of Balder? He got killed by a simple sprig of...”  
“Mistletoe...” Sam breathed, as a big grin appeared on his face.  
He stood, grabbed Cas by both his shoulders and laughed.  
“Mistletoe! Cas, you’re amazing! Thanks buddy!”  
With great strides of his long legs, he left the library.

****  
_The distance is dreaming._  
_Already there tonight..._

Clutching a twig of mistletoe, Sam knelt next to a fox’ den. He scanned the entrance and spotted what he wanted. A little clump of fluffy, reddish hair.  
Grasping that with his other hand, Sam squeezed his eyes shut and prayed.  
_‘Loki, I think I got what you need. Please let me know how it can help you...’_  
Before he had time to open his eyes, Sam sank to the forrest floor, in a deep sleep.

**_“Sammy! You smart, smart man! Show me whatcha got!”_  
_Sam sat up, brushing pineneedles off his flaming cheek with his fist._  
_“Hiya, Loki.” he quipped, trying to ignore the happy feeling he felt when looking into those alluring amber eyes._  
_“You got it! I’m sure you did!” Gabriel was nearly hopping with joy._  
_Sam stared at his fists. “I did, huh? Well, Cas helped. A lot.”_  
_Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks._  
** _**“Cas? Castiël? He...he lives? But... I was told Lucifer killed him too.”**_

**_Sam smiled proudly._  
_“He is definitely your brother, Loki. He annoyed the entity of the Empty until it sent him back...”_  
_Gabriel sank to his knees and started crying._  
_“Castiël... oh Dad.... thank you Sammy... I taught that fledgeling everything he knows about almost everything. He’s my baby brother. Plus... I would end up being the only angel still knowing how it feels to practise free will.”_  
_Sam held out his hands._  
_“He translated the Old Norse for me, making me see that your ‘sword’ was just this...”_  
** _**He opened his left hand to reveal the mistletoe.**_

**_Gabriel made a choking sound and took it delicately._  
_“Mistletoe...” he breathed, staring at it as if it was a gift from the Gods._  
_He pocketed it reverently, and cocked his head at Sam’s other fist._  
_“Then... What’s that?”_  
_Sam showed him the fox hairs._  
_“Hotdiggety, Samshine! You are a gem, aren’t you? You keep those. Keep them close. I’ll have to come back to you about those. I gotta go, before...”_  
** _**Before Sam could grab hold, Gabe was gone once again.**_

Sam opened his eyes to stare into the yellow eyes of a fox.  
Holding his breath, he kept his stare.  
The fox sniffled lightly at his nose, his hair and his clenched right fist.  
It did a curious headtilt, then crawled back into its den.  
Sam breathed out slowly and sat up.  
The clump of fox hairs was still in his hand when he opened it.  
His left was empty, the mistletoe was gone.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

“Sam... could I have a word with you?”  
Sam shrugged off his jacket, making sure he still had his plaid on. The clump of fox hair sat snug in his breastpocket.  
“Sure, Cas. What is it?”  
Cas looked uncertain where to begin.  
“See... I was outside today, communing with the trees. I do that, you know. To keep watch for anything unusual.”  
Sam smirked, but nodded.

“Well... did you visit a fox? Just about a week ago?”  
Remembering those yellow eyes, Sam nodded again, wary.  
“I don’t think I want to know why, but it requested your presence again... tonight.”  
Blinking, Sam automaticly reached for his shirt pocket.  
“Ok. Thanks, Cas.” he said, turning to leave.  
“Wait, Sam... it also said that Reynard requested ‘the hair, the sweet brown, some dragon’s blood, honey wine, the magician and the bronze knife’. Sam... that sounds like spellwork. And it’s a Dark Moon tonight. That is opportune for black magic. What’s going on? And who is Reynard?”

Sam bit his lip. He couldn’t risk Cas butting in.  
“Not sure, Cas. I really don’t know. But if what happens is what I’m hoping for, it will be all good. I promise.”  
Dubious, Cas stared into his eyes.  
“I hope you know what you’re doing, Sam. And... if it isn’t what you hoped for... pray me over. I know the tree. It’s that cedar on the little knoll. I’ll get there as soon as I can.”  
Fighting down his blush, Sam smiled wanly at him.  
“Thanks, Cas.”

*****  
The woods around the Bunker were dark, but Sam didn’t need much light.  
He got to the cedar with the fox den and knelt down.  
 _‘Reynard. I’m here.’_  
The fox peeked it’s pointy nose out of the den and trotted over.  
Sitting on its haunches, it stared at Sam, its eyes gleaming.  
“Heya buddy... is... is Reynard gonna show?” Sam said softly to it.  
The fox whuffed and curled its tail around its front paws.  
With a halfsmile, Sam sat down proper, back to the tree.  
“Well, that can mean just about anything.”

Time passed, and nothing happened.  
Sam played with the bronze dagger and checked his pockets for the flask of mead (Thank Chuck he’d found some in a local brewery), the dragon’s blood resin, tarot card, the bar of chocolate and the fox hairs. As cryptic as the message might have sounded, Sam had done his research on Loki so thouroughly, he knew exactly what he had to bring.  
Sleep weaved its gentle tendrils around Sam and he nodded off.

_**“Good Dad, Sammoose! You’re a stubborn one. Took you ages to drift off! Tell me you brought everything I asked for.”** _   
_**Glancing up, Sam gasped.** _   
_**“Gab... Loki! What happened to you?” he asked, jumping to his feet, heart in throat.** _   
_**For Gabriel looked worse for wear.** _   
_**His white blouse, with the poofy shoulders, the one he had worn in his goodbye video, was filthy and torn. His caramel coloured hair was long and matted with dirt and blood, as was his face. Little puncture wounds were all around his mouth.** _   
_**Falling to his knees, Sam pulled the Archangel into a hug.** _   
_**“Who did this... Loki... what the Hell?”** _

_**Gabriel sighed, and snuggled into the hug, before breaking it.** _   
_**“Later, my Samshine. Show me.”** _   
_**Trembling, Sam pulled out everything.** _   
_**Gabe’s eyes lit up under the strands of grimey hair.** _   
_**“Wonderful! Now, when you wake, draw an ourobouros with the dagger, like you would a demontrap. Instead of the pentagram, a simple norse knot, like a triquetra. On the north tip, place a bowl on the card. Offer me, Loki, the hairs and resin by lighting them up.”** _   
_**Sam nodded, face grim. This was it.** _   
_**“And the mead and chocolate?”** _   
_**A flash of a wolvish grin.** _   
_**“Just you wait, bucko.”** _

*****


	6. Chapter 6

The wet nose of the fox startled Sam awake.  
“Sonova.... Thanks, bud. I’d better get to work, huh?”  
Stiff with the cold night air, Sam scrambled to his knees.  
In the soft forrest soil, he carved a circle, giving it a head and tail. The tail tucked into its mouth.  
Then he drew the triquetra, gathered his offering and set it at the north tip.  
He cleared his throat and with a steady voice he called out.  
“Loki, God of mischief and Father of lies. Silvertongue, hear my call. I offer you blood of the dragon and the hairs of the sly fox, the Trickster Reynard’s vessel. I pray to you: come hither and show yourself to me. Grant me a boon.”  
Sam threw a match in the bowl making the hairs and resin ignite with a poof of green smoke.  
Coughing sounded behind him, and Sam whirled around.

Gabriel stood in the middle of the ourobouros, head bent, swaying, just as dirty and bloody as in Sam’s latest dream.  
“Gabr..Loki!” Sam called, running up to him.  
The golden eyes flicked open and Gabe glanced up, hope radiating off him.  
Sam caught him as his knees buckled.  
“Loki... Geez! You look terrible... Talk to me, buddy, please.”  
Gabe lifted his head and Sam swallowed back the bile rising in his throat.  
Dark threads covered Gabriel’s lips.  
His mouth was sewn shut!   
“Oh fuck.. man... what the Hell... here...”  
Sam offered the bronze dagger, but Gabriel shook his matted hair.

He held up the twig of mistletoe and pointed at his mouth.  
Doubting it’s effectivity, Sam took it and dragged it over the stitches, praying with all his might that it would help.  
The stitches glowed an orange light and dissolved.  
Gasping, Gabriel opened his mouth.  
“Sam... sweet, sweet Sam.” he panted, voice cracked with disuse.  
“Sssshhhh. Quiet, buddy. I got you... here.”   
Sam offered the flask to Gabriel, who took it and gulped a large quantity down.  
“Aaaah! Better...” he gasped, voice clearly smoother.

Another big gulp, and the golden eyes seemed to brighten slightly.  
“Chocolate?” Gabriel asked eagerly.  
Sam opened up the wrapper, happy he’d gotten a nougat filled bar.  
Biting down on the offered sweet, Gabriel moaned, causing Sam severe discomfort.  
“Ommmmmm! Sammy...”  
Ignoring the tightening in his gut and pants, Sam offered another bite.  
Chewing slowly, Gabriel breathed out slowly.  
“Dad Almighty, Sammoose, I needed this.” he gasped out, and sank to the side, taking Sam along.

They were sitting down in the circle, Sam still hugging Gabriel close.  
“Gab... Loki... what happened to you?”  
Gabriel snuggled into the embrace, shaking his head.  
“No... I... not yet, Samshine. Maybe... maybe later.”  
Sam understood. He still had issues telling Dean about Hell. And that was seven years back.  
He stroked the matted hair, offering comfort.  
“It’s ok. I won’t push you.”  
Gabriel started shaking, burrowing deeper into Sam.  
Sam just held him, ignoring the wetness on his shirt.

“Hey... Loki... wanna come with? Have a hot shower?” Sam offered softly after a while.  
Trembling, Gabriel glanced up.  
“Yes... please. My... power is depleted. I need time.”  
Picking the shorter man up easily, Sam strode towards the bunker.  
“We got you, bud. Don’t worry. The Bunker is safe. We got you.”  
Gabriel just sighed and slowly relaxed.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

“Dean! Cas!” Sam hollered as soon as the front door closed on him.  
Running footsteps sounded as he carefully descended the iron staircase.  
“Sam? What’s... Holy shit! Who’s that?!” Dean called, quickly standing next to Sam.  
Cas was hot on his trail and stopped dead.   
“Sam?” he asked, his gravelly voice trembling.  
“Yes, Cas. Can you...” he motioned with two fingers.  
“Heal him? I certainly hope I can. Who is it, and what happened?”

Sam carried the curled up Archangel to his own room, lowering him on the bed.  
“Dean... could you get warm water and a sponge? I doubt he can stay upright long enough to shower.”  
Dean sighed, but turned around.  
“As long as you’re sure you can trust him... whoever he is.” he grumbled before leaving.  
Cas hovered at the foot of the bed.  
“Sam... who is he? Is he Reynard? Did someone attack him?”

Sam stopped unbuttoning the dirty, ragged blouse to stare at Cas.  
“You can’t tell?” he asked, astounded.  
“No. As far as I can tell, he’s human, very emaciated, dehydrated, and probably tortured. Look at his mouth.... it looks like it...” his voice bled out in disgust  
Sam rubbed a thumb carefully over the punctured bottom lip.  
“I know. It was...”  
Cas looked nauseated.  
“Poor guy... Shall I....”  
He lifted his two fingers to indicate healing.  
Gabe shook his head violently, startling them.

Sam looked into those amber eyes, seeing how haunted they looked.  
“You were just faking it, weren’t you? You’re scared, hungry, thirsty and half convinced this is a dream.”  
Gabriel nodded slowly.  
Sam sighed, stroking a strand of dirty hair behind Gabe’s ear.  
“I won’t say anything, yet. First we clean you up, ok? Then we can see if you feel ok with Cas healing you.” he whispered into that ear.  
Mutely, Gabe nodded again.

With a sigh, Sam turned to Cas.  
“Let me use human methods first... I think he might trust us better afterwards.”  
Dean came in with a bucket of warm water, a sponge and a fluffy towel.  
“I brought the baby shampoo too, but.. oh God his mouth... really?”  
Sam nodded solemnly, his eyes fixed on Gabe while his fingers gently probed at the lacerations on his scalp.  
“Shit... poor guy. Hey, buddy? We got you now, ok? You’re safe. Sammy here will clean you up nicely. Or will you...” He wriggled his hand at Cas.

With a sad sigh, Cas shook his dark head.  
“No. It seems he is wary of... otherworldly methods.”  
Dean looked at Gabe again.  
“Shit... so, so sorry pal. Sam...” He turned his green eyes on his brother. “... you got this?”  
Sam nodded. “If you two could see if you can find some clothes... male, medium I think.”  
Dean took Cas by the elbow and tugged him towards the door.  
“We’re on it, right Cas?”  
Cas didn’t look away from Gabriel, but nodded.  
“Yes. Clean clothes. I know how that perked me up.”

Sam didn’t turn around, but he could see Gabriel’s golden eyes follow their brothers out.  
“Gabriel...” Sam whispered.  
The golden eyes flashed in panic.  
“Sssshhhh. It’s ok. You know the Men Of Letters?”  
A tentative nod.  
“Turns out Dean and I... we’re legacies. You’re in the Lebanon quarters.”  
Gabriel started shaking.  
“Ssshshshsh.” Sam shushed, carefully taking the slender body in his arms again.  
“Samshine... I’m safe.. I’m finally safe... aren’t I?”

*****


	8. Chapter 8

Sam could almost feel his heart break.  
“Yes, Gabe. You’re safe. The Bunker is heavily warded. Didn’t you sense that as we got in?”  
Gabe shook his head, miserably.  
“My Grace... it’s seriously tapped out. I...my...*sigh* it’s why Castiël can’t see who I am. I hid it, as much of it as I could, under layers and layers of Pagan trickery. But he tapped that too, without knowing. I’m weak Sam. I’m near human.”  
Sam rubbed the bony back in soft circles.  
“It’s ok, Gabe. We’ll heal you up. Shall I start with cleaning you up first?”  
He tried to sound casual, and he thought he pulled it off, but a blush threatened to form.

Gabriel stiffened, turning his head away.  
“Gabe.. I washed and layed out Dean... several times. And Cas, once... and several others, victims or Hunters. I can take a naked body.”  
He hoped. Somehow everything about Gabriel ticked off the box ‘very interesting’  
Gabriel lay back and sighed.  
“Fine... just... don’t let Castiël see me like this yet... I need a little longer before he knows who I am.”  
Hearing the tough big brother pride, Sam just nodded.  
“Ok. Here I’ll just...”   
He swallowed and continued to get the filthy blouse off.

After the spongebath, Gabriel looked much better.  
Even if Sam had to come to terms with the fact that he was very much attracted to the guy, in more than one way.  
They had even washed Gabriel’s hair, hanging over the bucket while Sam rinsed it with a cup, and it hung in loose waves around his face.  
He pulled a trembling hand through his locks, slicking them back like they used to be.  
“Sam... this is still real, right?”  
Sam smoothed his own hair back.  
“Yes, Gabe. It is. Promise. Here, you snuggle down here. And I will tackle Dean and Cas. Ok?”  
Gabe whispered an affirmative, and cocooned in the blanket.

*****  
Dean was waiting outside.   
“Sam, what the Hell man? Who the fuck is that? You’re a caring heart, but you never just bring them in here.”  
Sam checked if Cas was around.  
“Dean... we know him... is Cas around?”  
Dean frowned, anger brewing.  
“I asked him to research that Reynard character. Why? I’m not keeping secrets from him. And we know him? Seriously? I didn’t recognise him.”  
Sam threw him a bitchface for good meassure.

“Dean, he was caked in blood and grime, he is thin as a toastrack, and needs sleep desperately. Would anyone recognise you if you were like that?”  
Dean pursed his lips.  
“True that. But, who is he, and why don’t you want Cas here?”  
Sam opened the door a bit, glancing in.  
“Come.”   
He waved Dean in.

“Look... he’s scared, Dean. He just wants to remain as anonimous as possible.”  
Curious, Dean peered at the tuft of hair poking from under the blankets.  
Sam sighed.  
“Dean... keep a lid on it, ok?” he emphasised, gently pulling the blankets off.  
Dean did an admirable job in not freaking out.

Sam tucked the sleeping Archangel back in and gestured at Dean to follow him back out.  
Once outside, Dean turned on Sam.  
“What the.... Sam! Are you fucking kidding me? **Gabriel?! He survived?!** ” he said in an audible whisper.  
Sam’s mouth pulled down bitterly.  
“Barely, judging by the state of him.”

“Cas would **love** to know. Why the cloak and dagger, Sam? That never works and you know it!” Dean hissed angrily.  
Sam hung his head.  
“It’s Gabriel’s call, Dean. But once he’s rested up a bit, he might just lighten up.”  
Considering this, Dean nodded slowly.  
“Ok. For now we’ll keep Cas out. So, which asshole do we need to salt ‘n burn for this?”  
Sam smiled. Dean was such an awesome guy.   
He shrugged, starting to walk away from the door a bit.

“I don’t know, Dean. I helped him out, but I don’t even know where from. He dreamwalked my dreams, dropping hints on how to get him. He looked fine then, so I didn’t know anything was wrong, until my last dream, right before I summoned him.”  
Dean pulled a hand through his hair.  
“Shit, Sam. He’s an Archangel. Who the fuck can mess up an Archangel like that? Except Lucifer.”

Sam shrugged, clearly uncomfortable.  
“I don’t know Dean, and until Gabe can tell us, I don’t wanna know. The very real threat of Apocalypse world Michael coming here, Lucifer on the loose.... I’m freaking out enough as is.”  
Nodding, Dean clapped him on the shoulder.  
“Fine. Just... take care of him, ok? He’s an ok guy.” he said, before walking off towards the kitchen.

*****


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sat vigilance next to Gabriel’s bed. The Archangel was still sleeping, and it worried Sam.  
A knock came to the door, and Cas poked his head in.  
With a quick glance, Sam confirmed Gabe’s face wasn’t visible.  
“Yeah, Cas. What’s up?”  
Cas came in further.  
“He is still sleeping... The poor man. Whatever happened to him, must have drained him severely. I recommend luke warm water, and chicken broth. Anything else he might just throw back up.” Cas supplied in a low voice.

With a grimace, Sam recalled the mead and the candy.  
“Thanks, Cas. I’ll keep it in mind.”  
Cas tilted his head curiously at the lump in the bed.  
“Sam... you trust this person, right?”  
Fearing he knew what Cas was hinting at, Sam nodded.  
“Yes. I do. I **know** him, Cas. He is a good guy.”  
Cas glanced at the blankets again.  
“Hm. If you’re sure. You are aware there is something not entirely human about him?”  
Sam smiled sweetly.  
“Yes. I am. All part of who he is, Cas. I swear.”  
Cas grimly nodded and took his leave.

The door had barely closed, when Gabriel stirred.  
“S...Sam?” God he sounded wounded, scared and uncertain.  
“Yeah, Gabe. Right here. How are you feeling?”  
Gabe slowly turned to look at Sam.  
“Really you?” he all but whispered.

Sam was at the bed in a flash.  
“Really me, Gabe. I figured out you were at the Mystery Spot, because you had strawberry syrup, instead of maple, remember?”  
Gabriel scrunged up his nose, and Sam bit his lip not to coo at how cute it was.  
“Man, I really, really hate continuety errors.”  
Sam chuckled and ruffled the long hair gingerly.  
It was soft and silky, and his fingers slid through easily. He loved it.

Gabe looked up at him, eyes wide and honest.  
“I’m really sorry about that, Sam. I just....”  
Sam carefully laid a finger on those mistreated lips.  
“Shush, babe. I told you... forgiven.”  
Gabriel blushed fiercely, but a smile appeared, almost that cocky Trickster smile.  
He pulled back from Sam’s hand.  
“Did... did you just call me.... babe?”

Sam choked on air.  
Did he? Had he? Oh God! He had!  
Gulping, and trying not to blush like a schoolgirl with a crush, Sam stuttered an explaination.  
“I... errr.... Heh... it ehm... it was a slip.. slip of the.... tongue.”  
Gabriel cocked his head at him.  
“Really? What did you want to say then?”  
Racking his brain, Sam tried to recall.  
“G...Gabe. I wanted to say Gabe.”

Gabriel blinked those golden eyes sadly, and he sank down in a little pout.  
“Crap. That’s plausible.” he groused.  
Not sure what was happening, Sam rubbed his neck.  
Gabriel sighed.  
“Look, Sam... Samshine. I...” Another sigh. “I kinda... like you.”I’m not sure how, but I am sure when it started. Back in 2006.. Remember the slowdancing aliens?”

Sam smiled involuntairily. He sure did.  
“You outsmarted me. And that’s kinda tough, kiddo. You, and Dean-o. You got my number... Well, half of it, and I was mildly impressed. Then you showed up in Broward County... Sweet cherrypie, how you bowled me over then. Any other would have given up and broken down after two weeks... you held on, even after I broke the loop... you were like a pitbull. And you caught me out again.... twice. TV-land? Had nothing to do with ‘playing your roles’. Nothing. I wanted you out of the equation. Then you two figured me out proper, and I had to let you go.”  
Those golden eyes were so uncharacteristicly sincere, Sam was riveted.  
“Sam... my Samshine... my hope when all seemed lost... I... I think I’m... in love with you.”

The world ground to a halt, and Sam stared at Gabriel.  
“Bu..but you’re an angel....” he stammered.  
Gabriel scoffed.  
“Yeah... not so much. Besides, if Castiël can love Dean-o, why can’t I love you?”  
He tucked a strand of his hair back behind his ear.  
“Look, Sam, I’m probably the last person you wanna hook up with, but... I felt it best to come clean. You’re caring for me in such a sweet way... it’s not gonna help my crush, is it? Besides, with what Asmodeus did to me, I’ve probably changed...”

Sam gasped audibly.  
“Asmodeus?! He did this to you? How? Why?”  
He grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders. Gabe flinched and his cocky manner crumbled.  
“Gabe... Gabriel.... Geez.... I’m sorry... no...angel... C’mere... I’m sorry.” Sam rambled, pulling Gabriel in a gentle hug.  
Gabriel started shaking again, and he let out a shuddering breath.  
“Fuck... he really pulled a number on me, huh Sammy? My Grace is recovering, but my mind is a mess.”  
Sam backed up, but gently held on to Gabe’s shoulders.  
“Let Cas help... When you don’t need to heal, your Grace can recover sooner. At least with your Grace full power, you might not feel as helpless anymore.”

With a sigh, Gabriel nodded.  
“He’ll see soon enough. Better tell him myself... but Sam.... you’re not mad at me? For...”  
Sam smiled sweetly and dared to do it. He kissed those chapped and sore lips lightly.  
“For what, angel? Loving me? Why would I? I... I think you know by now it’s reciprocated.”  
Gabriel blushed happily and pressed his fingers to his lips.  
“Ready to face Cas?” Sam asked, grabbing Gabe’s other hand.  
With af firm nod, Gabriel agreed.

****


	10. Chapter 10

“Cas! Could you and Dean get in here, please?” Sam called out into the hallway.  
Within a minute, both stood at the door.  
“What’s up?” Dean demanded to know.  
Sam braced himself for the enevitable and wordlessly opened the door to his room.  
Dean quirked an eyebrow at Sam, who closed his eyes with a smile and a slight nod.  
“Ok then. Cas... time to meet our John Doe.”  
Cas blinked at him, then at Sam.  
“He’s awake?” Cas asked, trying to keep his voice down.

“Yes he is, and he is waiting for a hug.... or a telling off.” came the cracked voice from within the room.  
Dean smirked and hissed at Sam: “He’s recovering already, isn’t he?”  
Sam just smiled and ushered him in after Cas.  
Gabe sat up, propped by several pillows.  
“Hiya Castiël!” he tried to quip, but it fell pretty flat, because of his frail voice and appearance.  
Cas, however, gasped.  
“Gabriel?! **Gabriel**?!”  
He ran to the bed and pulled his brother into a hug.

“Oh! Ow... OW.. owow OW. Still not fully healed, brother.” Gabe complained softly, but he did hug back.  
Cas pulled back imediately.  
“Oh my... my apologies, brother... but... you’re alive. How? When... what happened to you? You look awful!”  
Gabe smirked, almost his old Trickster smile.  
“Gee, thanks... you still don’t have any verbal filters, do you?”  
Cas looked abashed, and Dean drew himself up. But before he could begin, Gabe waved him off.  
“Oh put a sock in it, Dean-o. It wouldn’t be my babybrother if he had. By Dad, Cassie... I missed you!”

Cas did his little halfsmile, with all crinkly eyes, and carefully hugged Gabriel again.  
“Oh, Gabriel... what happened to you? Who did this?”  
Sam sighed as he sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
“Asmodeus... that bastard had him all those years.” he said, voice even, flat.  
Cas turned to him, his blue eyes narrowed dangerously.  
“Asmodeus? You’re serious.”

Sam nodded once, then glanced at Gabriel, who looked haunted.  
“We’ll get him, brother. We will.” Cas assured him with a sincere fierceness.  
“But first... Will you please let me heal you? I cannot replenish your Grace for you, but I can heal those awful wounds.”  
Gabriel nodded. “Please, Cassie... I... I’m tired and...” His voice bled out.  
Cas put his fingers on Gabe’s forehead.  
“Scared? I know, Gabey. I know. I cannot heal those kind of wounds, but we can talk about it, and try to help you cope.”  
His fingers glowed, and the punctures around Gabe’s mouth vanished.

*****  
Cas and Dean had left, quietly strategising how to get that ‘assbutt’ Asmodeus.  
Sam sat next to Gabriel on the bed.  
“Better?” he asked, grabbing the angel’s hand.  
Gabriel smiled, fully now his lips had healed.  
“Better, Sammoose. Thank you.”  
Sam chuckled and shoved Gabe.  
“Stop that. I just never gave up on you.... I think I crushed on you ever since the slowdancing aliens... Yeah, you hurt me. You made me watch Dean die, over and over, but.... you also gave him back, you tried to save the world by killing Lucifer, and you’re cute.”  
Gabriel smacked his arm.  
“Samuel William Winchester! I am not! I am a millennia old wavelength of celestial intent. I’m not cute.”

Sam kissed him right on the nose.  
“So? I’m the Devil’s vessel, the boy with the demonblood, the Boy King, the muttonhead who broke the world. And I still say you’re cute.”  
Gabriel looked him straight in the eyes. Whiskey and honey on hazel.  
“You also saved the world, Samshine. You saved it more times than I care to count. And... you saved me. Your prayers kept me sane. Kept me hoping. I will never, ever forget that. Plus... you’re kinda cute too.”  
He grabbed Sam by the head and pressed a sweet kiss on his mouth.  
Sam moaned softly and kissed back.  
After a while, they broke apart and Sam pulled Gabriel close.  
“Gabe... I’m glad you’re here.”  
Gabe snuggled in his arms, safe and loved.  
“Me too, Samshine... me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Gabriel, safe and sound. Just had to... I screamed at my screen last Thursday...  
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and bookmarking.  
> Love you all!


End file.
